Open Hearts
by Oran in love with Harry Potter
Summary: i put at two more chapters but you may hate with the end of the third. sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse sat naked on his couch at his appartmrnt with his boyfreind Zac Efron. They were cuddling as usual. Both were exibitionist and they loved it. Zac's tan body against his was what Jesse loved but still it wan't complete. Jesse kissed Zac and he entered a vision state. He breathed in and Zac hel dhim securely and he soon came out of it. "What did you see my love?' Asked Zac and Jesse smiled. "Our third. He is close to us. Almost our's. We only need go to him. I see his face. He's beautiful and just like us. He is sad and alone. We have to find him." Jesse sad sadly and Zac kissed him. "We will. Do you know where?' He asked and Jesse nodded.**

**Sa Fran000000**

**Darius sat in his room and was listen to his Jesse/ Zac mix tap. He had a bad day at the family picnic with being ignored as usual. He laid on the bed bopping his head to Jesse and Zac wishing he could just dissappear when his door opened. "What are you listing to?" Asked his mother. "Jesse McCartney and Zac Efron." he said closing his eyes and allowing the beat of make up to wash over him. "Teen juke." His mom said shaking her head and he sat up. "Hey. I don't make fun of your music so you leave mine alone. Now what do you need?" He asked and she sat. "Me and your dad decided no to the concert." She said nad he gapped at her. "Why? I did everything you wanted me to do! I got straight A's on my semester test. I'm getting degree in buisness. I stayed out of trouble which I'm never in anyway. Why can't I go? I'm 17 mother. You don't ever let me out unless it's under the eye of some family member." He said and she sighed. "It's just to much a risk." She said and he sat down on the bed. "A concert is going to cause me to turn evil. That's a new one." He said. "Son.." She said nad he raised his hand cutting her off. "I went to that stupid family thing where I was ignored and you knew I was looking forward to this. Your just say that anyone with the blood of an evil being isn't nessissarily evil. Your a hypocrit." he said and she looked at him. "Excuse me?' She asked getting annoyed. "You spout this stuff about exceptance and tolerance but you and dad are all talk. And Wyatt in the future was supposed to turn evil. But yet I never saw you or Aunt Piper stopping him from going out. It's hypocricy. Just because you were rapped I'm paying for it!" He said and got up from the bed and Coop came in and the twins were outside the door listening. **

**"You do not say such things to your mother." Coop said turning him around. "What mother? I'm just a reminder of her rape. A sore on her perfect life. You your not my father. He was some darklighter. A constant fact I'm reminded of day to day. That I'm supposed to turn evil any minute. Just leave. Leave. I don't wanna be a Halliwell anymore! I hate it! I hate!" He said waving his hand and orbing his parents out and sealing the doorway and he feel to the floor and started to cry. "I'm going." He said and started paqcking his bag. He got out the tickets he secretly bought and put them in his bag. He got all his money and everything. His eyeliner ran down his face. **

**He orbed into the park area where the concert was being held. He walked up the entrance and got out his V.I.P. badge. He had saved for months to get what he needed and he was excited. He ran up the ramp. "Ticket." The guy said he showed him and the guy saw the V.I.P. pass. "You go through there." He said and he smiled running. He went through the door and walked into a party. Their were so many people and he walked in and showed his pass. He walked to the refreshment table and grabbed a coke. He turned and went towards the bathroom. He went in and looked in the mirror and fixed himself up. He went back out and walked around. He saw somebody fall over and ran helping her up. "Here let me help." he said and it was Vanessa Hugens. "Oh thanks.' She said and he nodded. "Well it was my pleasure." He said and went to walk away. "Wait. My freinds aren't here yet and you seem nice. Can I stick with you?' She asked and smiled nodding. **

**They walked around and talked. "So how'd you get here?" She asked and they sat in a booth. "Oh saved for nearly a year." He smiled and she nodded. "So you tried to cover it up well but you look as if you'd been crying." She said observing and he frowned and nodded. "What happened?' She asked. "Mom and dad didn't want me to come. We're not very close. May father wasn't a great guy and mom thinks I'll become him if she lets me out of her sight. She said no after I met all her conditions. I got perfect scores on my college exams and everything." he said and she nodded. "Then yopu ran?" She asked and he nodded. "I don't know what I'll do after this but it won't be going back there. I'm 17 she can't force me to anyway." he said and Vanessa nodded. They got back up and headed over to a small group. **

**"Hey." Ashley Tisdale said hugging her and looking at Darius. "This is Darius. He's a new freind. Darius Ashley, Corbein, Mina, and of course Zac." She said and he nodded shaking their hands. "Your very controled for a fan." Mina said and he smiled. "My mom is kind of famous." he said and they asked who she was. "Ask Phoebe." He said and Ashley nodded. "Cool I read her collum." She said and he nodded. "You are just full of surprises." Vanessa said hugging him.**

**Zac watched this boy and looked him over. He was about 5'9, feminine body with the right amount of muscle, his hair was pure white with blond highlites, a tongue and lip ring, and pale crystal blue eyes. He thought and it matched Jesse's dicription to a t. He walked away to get him and Ashley a drink so Zac went up to Vanessa. "He been crying?' He asked and she nodded and she told her freinds what went on. "I'm canceling my subscription." Ashley said making a note to cancel Phoebe's collum. "We need to talk to Jesse. But I think I can get him in backstage." He said and ran off. Darius came back and handed Ashley her drink and she talked to him. **

**"Jesse! I think I found him." Zac said running in the dressing room. Jesse turned to him. "You did?" Jesse smiled and Zac smiled to. "He is beautiful. He fits your discription to a t. And he is unwanted by his family. He ran away tonight Jesse.' He said and Jesse frowned. "We have to dosomething." He said and Zac nodded. "I talked to the guys. We are going to offer him a place with us at one of our places. I can try and swing him our way. I'll stand by him in the box and you can see him." Zac said and they kisses and he ran out to his his freinds in the box.**

**He sat down and got close to Darius. "Hey Darius we want to offer you are home with one of us." Said Vanessia and they all nodded smiling. "Guy's. It's ok really..." he said and Zac stoppe dhim with a finger. "We want to. Me and Jesse talked he want's you to come live with us." Zac said and Darius started to cry again. "What?' Asked Ashley. "Your not aven my family and you wanna do this." he said and Zac pulle dhim into a hug and caressed his back. "We can be family if you want.' Zac smiled and he nodded. "I wanna live with you and Jesse." He said and they laughed. "Big surprise gay boy." Vanessa teased and he giggled and whipped his eyes.**

**The concert started and Jesse ran out and the music started. He started to sing Make Up and Darius stood up and started to dance. Everyone of his new family watched his body move. "Darius we're about to attack you." Ashley warned and he smiled. He continued to dance and Zac got up and did the same. Jesse came around their side and watched. He nearly stoppe dit was the boy from his vision and he was a beauty. Jesse reached out to him and caressed his face and he stopped dead and Jesse smiled to him and went back to dancing. Zac pulled him close and they danced and Darius was confused but threw caushion to the wind. **

**Jesse stood on stage singing Into Ya and looked his and Zac's way winking and Darius blushed. "Are you two hitting on me?' He asked Zac in a whisper and Zac kissed his ear. "Yes. that ok?' He asked and Darius could hear him smiled. He nodded and Zac looke dhim in the eyes. "We will protect you now." He said and Jesse reached out and pulled Darius on stage. Jese pointe dthe dance's to him and he was embarssed but went with it and followed the routin. He moved with them and the crowd cheered and roared. Jesse motioned and he and a girl danced and then the routin was back on. The crowd cheered and clapped when the song was over. He ran up to Jesse. "I'll make you pay fo rthat." he smiled and Jesse winked and allowe dhim to run back to the box. **

**"You were awesome where did you learn that?"Asked Vanessa amazed. "Year's oh ditching tutoring that I didn't need to take lessons." He smiled and they high fived him. **

**At home the twins watched the concert on tv and Patty shrieked and Phoebe ran in. "What?" She asked and she pointed at the tv. There was Darius dancing in the back up. "Coop watch them. I have a teeager to kill." She said and went to her sister's for help. **

**Running was being sung and Jesse was sweating up a storm and his shirt was rising and sticking as he danced. "Wow. He is hot and sweet." Said Darius and Zac smiled and they watched. Hey shock his hips and gave a couple girls a winka nd they screamed. He started to sing how do you sleep and stood near Jesse and Zac singing to them. They danced and Jesse smiled watching them. It came time for a break and Jesse ran back stage and they all filed back. **

**Zac pulled Darius to Jesse's dressing room and as soon as he entered Jesse had him on the wall kissing him. Zac smiled and watched. Jesse let him breath and he smiled. "Ok what is going on because I never envisioned you both would be hitting on me." He smiled and Zac walke dup and gave him a gentler kiss. "We know what you are." Jesse said sitting him down. He shifted in the seat. "I'm a guy guy yeah." he smiled confused. "No. We mean this. Please don't freak. Give us time to explain." Jesse said and he conjured a cross bow. Darius watched Zac conjur one as well. "Your darklighter's?' He asked and stood up. "Wait no. We'er like you only half." Jesse said and they banished theri weapons. "But... How? I thought I was the only one." He said sitting again and they held him. "My mother was one. I was conceived before she renounced her heritage. I'm witch to." Jesse said. "My dad was the carrier." He said and Darius got that it was tough to talk about. "What do you need with me?" he asked and they caressed him. "We don't just need you. We want you. Your our mate Darius. A mated power. Together we can keep each other safe. Me and Zac are good. We use magic when ever we want though." Jesse said and Darius nodded. "We don't side with any major power. We are just us." Zac smiled and Darius did to. "So you want me to what?" He asked and thsy sat by him. "To be our love. To be with us for the rest of our lives. To know love and freindship. We will come out publicly. We hate hidding. That and we can always use magic." Zac smiled and Darius did to. "I'll do it." He smiled and Jesse got out an athama and cut his hand. Zac did the sam and Darius followed. They each licked blood from the wound and smiled then kissed and a light shinned above. "We're complete." Jesse smiled kissing him. **

**After the concert was over they walked out to Jesse's car and Darius's mom orbed in with his Aunts. He sensed it and turned. The other two followed and Piper went to freeze them. "Won't work Aunt Piper." Darius said and the two men looked at the sister's with digust. "So this is your ungrateful excuse of a family." Jesse said and he nodded. "Young man your coming home now!" His mom said going to grab him and Jesse orbed him over in Zac's arms. "Your a darklighter?' Asked Phoebe. "Half bitch. Both of us. We're your son's mates and future husbands. You failed at keeping him saf eand happy so we will." Jesse said turning away and Phoebe satbbed him in the back. "No!" Darius shouted and he floange his mom awaty and pulled Zac with him to Jesse and extended his sheild. "Jesse. Jesse." he cried and Jesse was bleeding bad. "Your coming home and we're binding you." Phoebe spat and he looked at her and back to Jesse and a tear fell to his hand and it got a dark glow. "What the?' Asked Paige and he put it over Jesse and healed his wound. He got him up and the sheild fell. "You bitch! You won't quit until you take everything away!" Darius yelled and walked to her and Piper blew Zac back into the car. "Stop!" He yelled and they all stopped and the Aunts and his mom looked at him. **

**"I am a good person mother! But you hurt them again and we will see which power of three is stronger." He said. She got up. "Power of three?' She asked. "Yes, We're connected now mother. And if you persist in harming my loves. I will kill every single one of you." He threatened and helped Zac up and into the car. He put Jesse in and hopped in driving off.**

**The sister's orbed in the Manor and Leo and Henry were there. "What happened?" Asked Leo and they sat down. "He is with Jesse McCartney and Zac Efron. Their half to and wiotches by the looks of it. He said theri cinnected and a power of three. He threatened if we come after them to kill us." Piper said and henry looked grave. "He's gone evil now I guess?' Asked Henry and Paige shock her head no. "He's attacked me." Phoebe said and Coop heard as he hearted in. "What when?' Asked Coop. "When i went to get him." Phoebe said. "Phoebe he flange you away and I think he had good right to after you I don't know stabbed Jesse in the back with a dagger.' Said Paige and Henry looked at her. "He's a dark lighter.' Coop said and Paigelooked at him. "And half witch. He wasn't even attacking. Lucky Darius's got healing now." Paige said and they all turned for that one. "How?' Asked Leo and Piper spoke up. "After he put up his sheild and sent Phoebe flying away. He was crying and it happened." She said and they all sat thinking. "What will we do?' Asked Henry. "Get him back.' Phoebe said and Paige stood up. "Then do it without me." Said paige and she took Henry's hand and orbed out.**

**Back at the hotel Darius sat healing Zac's broken ribs. "You ok?' Jesse asked him and he starte dto cry as he finished and they held him tightly. Zac kissed him and he got into it. "Make love to me. Make me forget." He said and Jesse took off his shirt and Zac undid his pants and he just smiled orbing off his pants. "Whoa." Jesse smiled and they all laughed. Zac lai dhim down on top of him and Jesse got behind Darius and Jerked Zac as he ate Darius's ass. "yes." He moaned and felt Jesse finger him. Jesse felt his himon. "Your a virgin." He smiled and he nodded. The got three more in Darius and he positioned Zac and Darius started his decent. He lowered himelf on Zac and whimpered in soft moanes between the pain and pleasure. When he was all the way on Zac pulled him on himself and Jesse started to enter to but did so slowly. "More." Darius moaned and Jesse smiled as the last bit of his 12 went in with Zac's 11. They started making love to him and left hickies and love bites all over. "I'm cumming.' Zac cried and Darius did to and they sent Jesse into wild fucking until he blew and flooded Darius. **

**"Your turn love." Jesse said and rolled Darius over and straddled his hard cock. He slid n slowly and Zac looked whil Darius sucked his cock which was beautiful. Jesse rode him slowly and Zac stroked him as they continued. "We love you." Jesse told him as he cummed and covered Darius and was filled with Darius's cum. Zac walked and straddled to and slid on easily. He was ridding and jesse feeding Darius some more cock. "jesse turn I want to eat your ass.' he said and he did while stroking Zac's cock. They cummed and laid down in the big bed the three were to share. "I love you both to." he said kissing the.**

**In the morning Darius woke to the smell of breakfast and Jesse singing She's No You. "Hey baby." He smiled and kissed him awake. "Oh. I lik ewaking up now." He said and smiled kissing Jesse. He got up and was going to dress. "Hey you don't have to wear cloths. We don't." Jesse winked and took his hand walking him out to sit with him at the breakfast table. He wore just Jesse's shirt since he was chili. "Oh shy?' Asked Zac smiling and they giggled. "No just a bit chili and I always wanted to know ho wit felt to wear my mans cloths after sex." he said smiling and they smiled. Zac sat breafast in front of him and he started to eat it up and they watche dhim. "What?' He asked smiling. "We wanted to ask how they treate dyou but we didn't want to be insensitive." Jesse said to the point.**

**He looked at them and Zac sat down. They ignored me a lot. I was a mistake. A reminder of my moms rape." he said and the boys held his hands. He told them everything and they were sad and a bit pissed. "They'll get their's.' Jesse said and Darius smiled at him. "Don't do anything Jesse. Just let them be. I'm not going back. I want to forget and moved forward with you both. I'm not one of them anymore. I'm just Darius. Darius Fae Mccartney/ Efron." He smiled and they kissed him. "Well lets eat up your flying back with us to my apartment." Jesse said and he smiled. **

**They walked through the metal detector and then through to the plan outside. Jesse chartered a private one and they sat in the seats watching the clouds go by.**

**Back in LA they walked outside straight into a limo and were taken away as the Papparazzi were taking photo's. Jesse and Zac had informed their people of the coming out and were sceduled to make a press release. They were heading back home to prepare. They pulled up and they walked inside and Jesse's dog ran up. He was a minature pincher and stopped to smell Darius. He wagged his tail and Darius picked him up. "Now I know your perfect." Jesse smiled kissing him and the walked him inside. They showed him around and he was smiling ear to ear. He was happy and they both saw it. They all went in their room and started to strip to get dressed. "Damn that ass." Zac said grabbing Darius as he slipped off his pants to put something else on. Jesse walked over nude and Darius stroked him. "Oh." he moaned a Darius lowered himself and took the monster in his throat. He pulled Zac's pants down and took his in his fist and stroked it. They picke dhim up and sat on the bed and laid in a circle pattern stroking one another and sucking. Jesse whimpered as Zac orbed a dildo to himself and shove dit in his pussy. "You ass." jessa said but let it happen. Zac smiled and Darius saw a small duster and orded it to himself and pushed it in Zac who moaned and Jesse smiled. They sucked and let eachi\other's asses have it and then jumped in the shower to wash up. It was a multiple person shower.**

**They all dressed and Jesse gasped at seeing Darius. He put on a white shirt of Jesse and some of his buisness pants and a belt studded and with his hair it looked like a hot buisnees emo guy. He had put on eyeliner and a touch of lip gloss and put in his lip and tongue ring. Zac stopped toand whistled getting his attention. "You like?' He asked and they nodded smiling. They ran out to Jesse's car and hopped in and drove down the highway.**

**They arrived and went into the studio. They were shown to make up and they were all three primpt. Jesse and Zac went out to sit in their seat's and camera's flashed. "Jesse why have you two called this confrence?" Asked one woman. "We are here to tell you that we are gay.' Zac said and they held hands. Camera's flashed. "We are also here to introduce you to our fiancee Darius." Jesse said and Darius nervously walked out and sat by Jesse and he looked at Jesse who smiled **


	2. Chapter 2

**After the confrence fan support for Zac and Jesse almost doubled and Darius became a heart throb untouchable over night. They went out to eat and girls would be screaming Darius's name even. They were all loving him. He thought it was cool but didn't let it get to him that much. He just loved being with Zac and Jesse. Jesse's family had excepted him and they visited regularly with them. They were getting thousands of calls for interveiws and such for Darius who Jesse wanted to be his back up vocals. Zac wanted his expertise in his new clothing line. They all three complimented each other well and they worked well to gether.**

**Darius walked outside Hollywood records with Jesse and they headed to go in and a paparazzi stopped them. "So how is the relationship?" he asked and Darius smiled. "Never better dude." He smiled and they walked inside and went to the studio. They entered the writing studio and sat down. "So I need a song for Leona Louis." He said and Darius was nervous but handed him a folder. He looked over it and saw one and took it out. "Wow. Can i use this?' He asked and Darius nodded smiling. "Do you mind if I add somethings babe?' he asked. "No. Here. Show me what you need changed and we'll see about it." he said and they worke dover it. After making a half hour's worth of changes they went to the studio and Darius did key board and back up while Jesse sange and they worke don it for an hour and they came to a stop and Jesse was amazed. "You were a natural." Jesse smiled. "Well I studied about the music industry a little." he smiled and Jesse hugge dhima nd they took the song to Jesse's partner and he liked it.**

**After the four hours off work they headed out for lunch and walked to a restraunt near the studio. They entered and were shown a table. "What may I get you?" Asked the Waiter. "Cok please." Jesse said and Darius ordered a sprite. "So how did you lik eyour first day in the music industry?' Asked Jesse smiling. "It was good. Wait first day? Jesse Adam McCartney what did you do?' He asked and Jesse smiled getting out a folder. Darius read it. It was a contract to work with Hollywood records on a choreographer and song writer status and even some of his own songs. He looked at Jesse and smiled. He just took out a pen and sighed. He handed it to him and Jesse kissed him. "Well Well Well. So what's up love birds. Forget to introduce us?" Asked Wyatt and he sat down by Darius and Jesse with Chris. "Hey you two." Darius said and waved. "Now I have a bone to pick with you. Why did you not tell us? We know we weren't your favorites but we never said anything bad toward syou. You were always just quite so we figured you preferred to be alone. We would with Aunt Phoebe as a mom." Wyatt said and Chris nodded. "I'm sorry. Still wanna hange out with you guys. But I just need to get away start a new first. Leave that old Darius behind and become me. Jesse and Zac are great Wyatt." Said Darius and Jesse blushed. "He still blushes?" Asked Chris smiling and Darius nodded. "He you do to." Jesse rebutted and he smiled. "Ok. We cool cuzz?' Asked Chris and Darius nodded. "You know no matter what you are your family. We were wrong to think you were ok. But we won't do it again. Now you won't get rid of us." Wyatt said and Darius smiled and hugged them. **

**They had left and ate. "So how it feel to know they love you?' Asked Jesse. "Good. I guees they are good some of them. And they admitted they were wrong. Mom never will." he said and they ate and smiled laughing. They finished and rushed to pick up Zac. They pulle don to the set and he was waiting and ran over. He hopped in the car and kissed both of them. "Look at this.' Darius said and handed him the contract. Zac looked it over and smiled. "Awesome babe." He smiled and kissed him again. "And I will still help you with your line babe." He said and Zac smiled.**

**They pulled into the television studio. They were giving an interveiew with Access Hollywood. They walked into hair and make up. They were walked out to there shair's and the host came out and shock their hands. **

**Back at the Manor Phoebe sat with her sister's watching tv. "Hello I'm Gabreilla Hena and we are here bring you the live first ever interveiw with Jesse, Zac, and their bou Darius." She said and they appeared. "Well hello." The host said and they said hi. "Ok first question has to be asked. Where did this come from?" She asked smiling and they laughed. "Wow right with the big bombs." Darius laughed and they followed. "Well we meet him at my last concert. It was love at first sight and we figured why not? Life is short and he's great. He get's the whole fame thing. He's perfect. I can honestly say waking up without him would make me fell empty." Jesse said and she nodded. "Yeah. With Jesse me and Jesse we felt right but not quite complete. Like we had yin and yang but that there should be something in between. And he is. He's a balace for us. We're as much bro's and freinds as we are lover's and in love. He knows how to work me down after a long day and work Jesse up from sleep." Zac laughed and she smiled. "So Darius. Where do you feel you are in this relationship?" She asked and he smiled. "Right where I should be. I fall asleep each night with one laying on top of me hugging me and the other hugging both of us. It just feels great. I wouldn't change it for the world. This is my world with them." He smiled and she nodded. "Well very littl eis known about your personal life. Why is that?' She asked and he nodded. "Well I saw meet Jesse and Zac as the end of the person i was. Me and most of my family don't get a long well. My mother and I especially. She even tried to keep me from going to the concert after I'd already did what she asked me to do to be able to go. Now I could not have forsen running into these two." he pointed and they smiled. "But I wasn't about to be denied something else. I packed up my stuff and left. And it was the most rewarding thing I did." He said and kissed them both.**

**"How did you meet?' She asked and they smiled. "Well it started with me picking Vanessa up off the floor after she had tripped over some guys shoes. I had a V.I.P. So i got in. Zac and the other's hadn't arrived yet so she asked me to hange out. She noticed I was a bit downa nd introduced me to her freinds. Enter knight himself and we sat in the box. Jesse watched us as he sange and even pulled me up on stage. I was so nervous." He laughed and Jesse smiled. "But you did so well." She smiled warmly. "Well I took dance. I just threw it all to the wind and went for it. i was like ya ya on the outside and like I will kill Jesse for this on the inside." he giggled and Jesse snorted. He swatte dhi and then kissed him. "So I have to ask. How is the sex?" She asked and they just looked at Darius. "Blows your mind literally." He said and they cracked up. "Oh really. Anything you want to share?' She asked and he smiled. "I have to watch dropping things when I'm around them." He said and she smiled giggling. "Hey your no better." Zac said. "Yeah. There was that one time in the garage.' Said Darius and they were all laughing. **

**"So you see this lasting?' She asked and they all three nodded. "Hell I wouldn't marry anyone else. I love these two. I was a virgin until I meet them both." Darius said. "Oh that's so romantic. So did you lose it to Jesse or Zac if you don't mind me asking." She said. He blushed. "Both of us at the same time." Jesse smiled and she gapped at them and Darius was beat red. "You guys are very wow." She giggled and they joined her.**

**"So any kids in the future?' She asked and they all smiled. "Definitely. I plan on at least fourty." Jesse smiled and Darius giggled. "I guess you or us can't conceive cause if you want that many your carrying them." They all laughed. "But no really 2 or 4 for me." Zac said and Darius agreed. "You think you'll make good parents?' She asked. "Oh totally. Jesse and Zac are great father figures. Myself I always pictured myself more as a mom." He said and they smiled. "So anything in the works for you Darius?' Asked the host and he smiled. "Actually he just signed a exclusive song writing, choreography, and even a few song appearance roles for Hollywood records." Jesse smiled and she clapped. "Yeah i showed my partner a song he let me work on with him and he loved it. That sold him right there. He was like sign him now." Jesse said and she smiled. "It was a surprise I go work than go to lunch and Jesse pulls out the contract." He smiled and he kissed Jesse and then Zac again. "So when you have kids will they be allowed to see your unknown parents Darius?" She asked an dhe thought about it. "I look at it this way. They didn't want anything to do with me what woul dthey want with my kids? i speak to some of my cousins and they'll see them. But at thi smoment my parents are a no." he said and they ended the interveiw.**

**Phoebe sat on the couch and Paige looked over at her. She was mad and pissed off. "How dare he?" She asked turning it off. "Well you did kind of try to kill his soon to be husband." Paige said and Phoebe gave her a look and got up leaving as Piper walke dback in. "What happened?" She asked and Paig etold her and explained. "I guess I better apologize for attacking Zac.' Piper said and Paige extened her hand and Piper took it and they orbed out. **

**Darius sat out side by his and the boys pool sun bathing while they went back to work. "Whoa." Said Piper as they orbed in and saw him nude. He shot up and covered himself. "What are you doing here?" He askd orbing a towel to himself and covering up. "Well i wante dto come apologize." Piper said steping up. "I was wrong and I am eternally sorry. I want to apologize for attacking Zac and for hurting you all these year's." Piper said whipping away a couple tear's. Jesse and Zac came walking out. "Babe you ok?" Zac asked conjuring his cross bow and Darius walked up and nodded and he banished it. "They apologized. But Aunt Piper i think you should apologize to Zac. Your lucky you didn't kill him." Darius said and she walke dup. "Zac I'm sorry i hurt you. i thought I was protecting my family. I'm sorry. To show our faith and trust. We made this.' Piper said taking out two viles. "What are they?" Asked Darius. "Immunity to my exploding power." She said and they took them. "Thanks Aunt Piper. I look forward to a new start with you." He said and hugged them both. **

**They walked inside and sat down. Darius wave dhis hand and refreshments litered the table. "Personal gain?' Asked Piper sitting. "Yes." He said sitting and took a glass of soda. "Aunt Piper I'm still good. But I aline my allegence to no higher power. The only power I am loyal to is Jesse and Zac and them to me.' he said as they sat. "The elder's hate our exsistence and evil wants us dead so we are on our own." Said Zac and they nodded. "I still have the Halliwell values it's just recently I revaluated somethings. I'm still a Halliwell but I'm more these two. We share the same bond and power as you and mom share. We are now so into magic that we use it for controling people. But we get what we need. You have a demon that you need help with by all means ask but know we don't fear our power. We control it not it us. Dark lighter is just a small part of us. They are an even bigger part of me." Darius said and Piper smiled with Paige. **

**Darius sat with jesse and Zac in a club. They were doing a little drinking as Lindsey and Ashley came up. "Our gay boys!" They shouted and attacked them with kisses. "Hey how are you two?" Darius asked and Lindsey sat in his lap. "Oh fine. So I heard about the deal. I guess sleeping with the bass helps.' Lindsey smiled. "It doesn't hurt." Jesse said and they all shared a laugh. "So wanna show me those moves that made you a choreographer?" Asked Lindsey and he nodded. He kissed the boys and ran out to the dance floor. "So how is he?" Asked Ashley and they nodded. "Good. His Aunts apologized to hima nd everything. His cousins it seems were just getting lost in translation. I think it all has something to do with his mom really." Said Jesse and she nodded. "Ok. So soon she'll have to deal with it though when he published that first song." She said and Jesse nodded. "We'll make sure she pays.' Zac said and they nodded. **

**Phoebe was walking into the paper and up to her office. "Hey Phoebe we have a reporter who wants to interveiw you." Elise said and she nodded taking the woman into her office. "So Mrs. Halliwell I'm here about your son.' She said sitting. Phoebe sat and nodded. "What do you make of his recent rash of claims that your unfit to be a mother?" Asked the woman. Phoebe sat and looked stunned. "I think my son is a lying minipulative little roach who need sto keep his mouth shut. As for his fiancees their teen trash and can go to hell." She said. "Why would he make these things up?" She asked. "He's nothing but a demon like his rapping father!" She yeleld then covered her hands. The woman got up and left the room. As she walked down the hall she took out her recorder and saw that it had worked.**

**The next day Darius woke up and turned on the tv. "Braking news. This just in. It appear's that the young Darius with Jesse and Zac is none other than Darius Fae Halliwell son of renown Coloumist Phoebe Halliwell. A reporter visited her and we have this tape." She said. They played it and as they did Zac and Jesse walked in and Darius was sobbing. He was rocking back and forth. They ran over and shut the tv off and hel dhim. "Don't listen to her. Your our angel and we love you. We love you." Jesse said holding him and crying because he was. Zac went and got on his cell he was pissed. He was making calls and yelling in another room so Darius couldn't hear. He walked out and sat with them and pulled Darius into a kiss forcing him to stop crying. "You are our life. If anything happened to you I'd kill myslef." Zac said and he lloked at jesse who nodded to. "No matter how it happened. You being born is a blessing." Zac said and he held him. Apparently a person disquised as a reporter went to your moms paper and did a interveiw unknowingly she was tapped. They sold the tape to the news." Zac said and Darius just laid in his chest with Jesse. "I want her to pay." Darius said and Zac smiled. He may not have been evil but his vidictive side was in line with his protectiveness.**

**Phoebe walked in the Manor and saw the family gathered and crying some. When she saw her Paige walked up and slapped her across the face. "Your no sister of our's." paige said and the girl's were there to. "We hate you!" Pateince said and kicked her in the knee. "What did I do?" She asked. "Piper took her and showed her the recorded story. She fell on the couch and Piper pulle dher back up. "Leave.' She said nad Phoebe turned to her daughter's. "We're seing if Aunt Piper can take us. You kept us from our own brother. We hate you." Pateince said and Phoebe left crying.**

**Calls from freinds poured into the house and they assured Darius they were behind him all the way and that Phoebe was dirt. The boys took him out to Vanessa's for dinner. They walked in the house and no sooner Vanessa had Darius in a death hug and had him sobbing. When dinner was done Ashley and Lindsey came with brittney and even Christina came. There was another knock and they opened up to see Tyra there and she walke din hugging Darius. "hey baby boy. You ok?" She asked and he nodded. **

**After the dinner he felt like going somewhere so they went to the beach even though it was dark and they sat out in the sand. They just held him and he didn't cry just starred at the moon that had filled out. He laid down into Jesse's chest with Zac laying protectively over them. A paparazzi walked by. They got up slightly and Darius spoke to him. "Please. Please just no please." He said and the guy nodded and went over and bent down to give him a hug. "I'll lead the other's away." He said and they thanked him. They laid there and Zac ran to get a blanet and he covered them up. They actually fell asleep in the sand.**

**They woke in the morning and a woman sat by them watching her daughter. "Oh your awake. I sat here so I could tell you if the photographer's came." She said sincerly. "thank you." Darius said and hugged her. They sat up and held one another. "You all ok?' She asked and they nodded. "I'm surprised you weren't found by them already." She said. "One took pity on us and didn't take a photo when I asked him not to." Said Darius and she nodded. "Well thank you.." Jesse said. "Mary. Your welcome. It was no trouble. You take care.' She said hugging Darius and they left the beach. **

**They arrived ate a breakfast place and walked in. They ordered and a young woman came up to Darius. "Hey. Can I have your guy's autographs?' She asked calmly and they nodded. They sighed and handed it back to her. She looked nervous and just stood there. "What is it hun?" Darius asked and she teared a little. "I know abit how you feel. I was the result of a rape to and my mom wasn't much better." She said and Darius hugged her. "Just know your not alone ok?" She said and he nodded. She smiled and hugged him one last time before walking out. "What you thinking?' Zac asked and Darius tookout his phone. **

**Paige picked up her phone. "Yes." She said and heard sniffling. "Darius that you?' She asked. "yeah Aunt Paige." He said slowly. "Oh baby boy. I saw. We all did. We disowned Phoebe." She said and he sobbed some. "Pateince and Patty are seeing about what they can do to let Piper adopt them and get away from your mom. They want to see you. It turns out Phoebe was keeping them from you." paige said and he sobbed. Jesse took the phone and talked with her. Handed her back to him. "Babe. Will you help us get them?' She asked and he agreed. "Aunt Paige your an ex- social worker. How would I get involved with organizations that deal with rape victima and their kids?' He asked and she thought about it. "I'll do some checking and orb over how about that?' She asked and thanked her. They hung up and he finished eatting.**

**They arrived home to see thousands of bokaes and flower's outside their gate. People were all around and they moved as he walked up to picked up a white rose and started to cry in jesse and Zac's arms. A group stepped out before them and started to sing. **

**Spend all your time waiting,**

**for that second chance,**

**for a break that would make it okay,**

**there's always one reason,**

**to feel not good enough,**

**and it's hard at the end of the day,**

**I need some distraction,**

**oh beautiful release,**

**memory seeps from my veins,**

**let me be empty,**

**and weightless and maybe,**

**I'll find some peace tonight,**

**in the arms of an angel,**

**fly away from here,**

**from this dark cold hotel room,**

**and the endlessness that you fear,**

**you are pulled from the wreckage,**

**of your silent reverie,**

**you're in the arms of the angel,**

**may you find some comfort there,**

**so tired of the straight line,**

**and everywhere you turn,**

**there's vultures and thieves at your back,**

**and the storm keeps on twisting,**

**you keep on building the lie,**

**that you make up for all that you lack,**

**it don't make no difference,**

**escaping one last time,**

**it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh,**

**this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees,**

**in the arms of an angel,**

**fly away from here,**

**from this dark cold hotel room,**

**and the endlessness that you fear,**

**you are pulled from the wreckage,**

**of your silent reverie,**

**you're in the arms of the angel,**

**may you find some comfort there,**

**you're in the arms of the angel,**

**may you find some comfort here.**

**They came to a stop and Darius ran to them all and hugged them close. They crowded around him and hugged him. He went to walk back to the boys and a little girl ran up and gave him a doll. "To keep you safe." She said smiling and he hugged her tight and got her moms number. They walked inside and the crowd dispursed and they went to lay in bed. Jesse caressed his body with Zac and Darius parted his legs and Jesse fell in betwen them kissing him and caressing him. They made love over and over again and did all they could to mak ehim feel safe and loved. They laid down again and feel asleep and he held the doll in his arms. **

**Paige range the door bell and they wok eup and put on some shorts. He answered the door and she hugged him. "I love you baby." She said and they welcomed her in. "So how is he?' She asked Zac knowning Darius wouldn't give her a full truth. "He's better. It hit him hard. But the people helped. They showed up and sang. All our freinds are behind him. He's got a good support system." Zac said and he held on to Darius and he leaned into Jesse. "Well Darius I made a file of organizations and made a few calls to people I used to work with. They heard and would be happy to have your help and to even help you." Paige said and he nodded. "Patty and Pateince need backing in court would you all three back Piper?" She asked and they nodded. "You might be called to testifie Darius. Can you handle it?" She asked and he stood up. "I will not let her win. I am strong and will do what needs to be done." He said and Paige got up and hugged him. "I love you my nephew. We have a lot of catching up to do." She smiled. "Well would you help me Aunt Paige? Help me help all of them?' He asked and sobbed. She took him in her arms again. "Of course baby. It's about time for me to retire the wings anyway." She smiled and he hugged her tighter.**

**Three day's later he was sitting in the Tyra show make up room. "You ok to do this?" Asked Jesse softly and he smiled. "Yeah. With you here. I'm as hard as a rock.' he said. Zac couldn't come because he was sick with the flu. They directed them to the entrance and Paige joined them. "Hey.' She said and took his hand and she squeezed it. "If you need to babe squeeze my hand." Jesse said and he nodded. They heard their names and walked out. They walked out and all hugged Tyra. They all sat down. "So hey guys. We're missing on eha?' She asked smiling. "Yep. Zac caught the flu." Darius smiled and she nodded. "So Dariu." She said and stopped. She appeared to be thinking and held up her cards. "You know. I spent two days writing and thinking about questions." She said and got a tear. "But I think if it's ok with you. I'd like some help for you and me." She said and he nodded. The door's opened and her mom came out and walked over and Paige scutted over so she could sit by him. "Hello hun. You can call me momma.' She said and hugged him. "So. How.. how was it to find out through the news?' Asked Tyra. "It was really unreal. I mean I already pretty much knew what she thought of me." He said and she nodded. "But to hear it like that... it hurt. It did." He said and sniffled a bit and Momma Banks took his hand. "To know I meant so little." He said and tear's started to fall. "How was it growing up with this?" Tyra asked and she switched places with Paige and she was crying a bit to. "I grew up feeliong lik edirt. She kept my family at a distance like I was the one who did something wrong." He said and started crying. Jesse held him as he leaned forward. **

**"Now you listen baby. You did nothing wrong. She has her problems and she took them out on you. Your a gift not a curse." Said Momma Banks. Jesse startedto cry to. "Jesse how is it for you to see him go through this." Tyra asked whipping her eyes. "Maddening Tyra. I sometimes feel so helpless to help him. I feel anger at her for this. I know she's a victim to. But she crossed the line into the abuser. Sadness when he cries, useless cause I can't stop his pain." Jesse said sobbing and Darius looked up and kissed him sticking his tongue in his mouth and pulling his body into his and running his finger's through his hair. He pulled back. "But your not useless. You do help me. With your dumb little faces and jokes. The way you attack me as soon as I enter the room." He said making them all giggle a bit. Paige sat there crying. "The way you hold me with Zac at night. Making love to me and reminding me what being human feels like. Zac's over protectiveness and the way he steels my breakfast kissing me." he said nad Jesse nsorted whipping away his tear's. "You are my savior and so is Zac. You saw me when I was invisible." He said kissing him again and Tyra and her mom clapped with the crowd. **

**"So you have taken action against sex crimes.' Tyra said whipping her eyes. "Yes. I have signed up with Go the distance. They help rape victims and children like myself deal with the ordeal.' He said and she nodded. "We are working towards all sex crimes but we're channeling greatly on the kids. Cause this is a life time thing for them. They have in a way been raped as well because of an act that was involve din their conception. An act that a lot of times their parents mark them with blame. We need to show them that it is not indicitive to who they are." Said paige and Tyra nodded. "Well Thank you all. Thank you." Tyra said tear a little more and patting Darius's arm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Every year there are 14, 000 rapes in this country. More than a quarter of those result in a child being born. Mother's feel guilt about having their children even when their against abortions because they know the teasing and pain it will cause them. And at times they becom eit themselves when they feel they have no help and are alone. More than 5,000 of the rape sin this country are of young gay males who have been kicked out of their homes for their sexuality. Devestated they committe suicide or turn to undesirable means for their safety. Don't stand by and watch as the woman at your work sileintly hurts. Or the young man or woman you heard was kicked out because they were different. Call now. Become a councilor. Be a part of the healing cause that could be you." Darius said to the camera. He was filming a commercial for the Go foundation. He had got very involved with it and was becoming well known as an advocate of help and victims rights.**

**He walked to his dressing room and was hit in the arm by a bolt. He turned and it was his mother. "You ruined my life!" She yelled. "Jesse! Zac!, Aunt Paige!" he yelled out and they appeared with Piper. Darius raised his sheild Phoebe turned on Jesse and Zac summoned his bow. He fired it as Jesse did his and Darius summoned his and shot it at her as well. They all hit her and and she fell to the ground. They all looked at her. Darius droppe dhis sheild and they walked over to her. "Ah!" Darius yelled and Jesse ran over to him with Zac. They saw the wound and their hands glowed as well. "Wow.' They said and healed his wound. Paige knelt down and lifted her head up and opened her mouth and poured something in her mouth. She massaged her throat and she glowed. "What was that?' Asked Zac. "Power stripping potion." Said Darius and Piper nodded. "Made with Wyatt and Chris's blood." Paige said and he nodded. "What does the blood do?" Asked Jesse. "It makes sure no one more powerful than Wyatt or Chris can unbind her or give her back her power's.' Darius said and they nodded. He reached out and orbed the arrow's aout and healed the wound with Paige. "What will we do with her?" Asked Piper. "The only thing we can." Paige cried caressing Phobe's face.**

**A week later Phoebe was put in a metal institution. Pateince and Patty were given to Piper as Coop couldn't watch over them enough. Darius was happy and he swam in the pool in their back yard. Zac and Jesse watched him smiling and he swam up and went to get out and then felt faint. He sat downa nd they walked over. "You ok?" Jesse asked and he shrugged. "He's fine just a bit indisposed." Said a voice and they turned to see the angel of destiny. "Who are you?" Asked Zac and Darius made him relax. "She won't hurt us. She's one of the angel's of destiny." He saidnand she smiled. "You've had it rough my son. I am here to give youa nd your mates a gift.' She said. "What?" he asked. "Of knowledge. Darius. You are carring a child.' She smiled and he stood there dumb founded. Zac and Jesse cheered and then looked at him. He was rubbing his stomach. He teared a bit. "baby. Are you unhappy?" Asked Jesse and he shock his head no. "I'm just afriad that I won't be a good mother." He said nad Jesse smiled and so did Zac. "What do you mean you'll be the best. Our child will be raised on love." Jesse said kissing him and then Zac kissed them both. "You'll make the best father's. Thank you." Darius said to them and turned to the Angel. "Your child is vastly special. It comes from three lines not just two." She said and he nodded. "So it'll need three wiccainings." Said Darius. "Your pregnancy will be short. two months. You will get big quick." She said and he nodded. She disappeared. **

**They called the whole family and they cam eover for a party to celebrate. "We're Aunts!" The twins yelled and Darius laughed. Paul, Le, and Timmy came and they were dotting on him with praise. "You'll be the perfect mom." Paul said and he smiled. Jesse and Zac were being lectured by Leo and Henry. Wyatt and Chris were exstatic. They came barring baby toy's and other things. Zac's family stayed away as usual. But he didn't care. **

**Darius sat and Piper cam e up to him with a sat by him. "How you doing?" She asked and he shrugged. "I'm finally happy. And this. Wow. A peice of them growing in side of me.' He smiled and she hugge dhim. "It's a part of you to. The most important part." She said pulling back. "Your heart." She said and hugged him again.**

**The Angel was right with in a week he was getting big and it was a good thing the boy's had time coming up. They packed and decided to take him on a trip to France. They sat on the plane and hel dhim stroking his belly. They kissed on him and he slept as the pregnancy was taking a lot of energy. **

**Zac sat in his seat thinking. He remembered the day his dad told his mom what he really was. What Zac was as well. **

**Flash Back000000000000000000000**

**Zac sat at the table. He was eatting and he heard a glass break. He went to see and his mother had sent his dad fly knocking one over. "You demon." She said and was angry. "What's going on?" He asked and she looked at him with hatred. "YOu ar eno son of mine you dark lighter scum!" She yelled and Zac orbed out as she threw an athama at him. He reappeared and he looked at his hands. He watched as his dad grabbed himand orbed him away. Saving him. Then he dove into his acting and singing. To feel human againand forget about her.**

**He didn't talk to his dad much. He stayed hidden much of the time now as to avoid detection by the other darklighters. He was never far from his son's mind though. They arrived and they got him up and into the waiting car to take them to the villa he and Jesse owned.**

**They pulled up and they got out. The driver's helped Zac and Jesse carry stuff in while they wouldn't let Darius do any. He looked at the house though. It was the middle of winter and it was covered in snow. It was beautiful and immaculate. It was huge and secluded perfect for nude living like they liked. He walked up the stair's as they waved off the driver and they grabbe dhis hands to help him. "Guys i love you. But I'm not that far along to where I can't walk yet. I can still move." He smiled and they both nodded not letting go and he just smiled. **

**They walked him inside and he was amazed it was filled with everything you could want. A game room, pool heated, jacuzzi, theatre, humongouse kitchen, ball room, and a library. He was loving it. "Can we lik elive here year round?" He asked jokingly. "If that's what you want." Jesse smiled and Zac nodded. "Really?" He asked and they nodded. "I'll think on it." He said and they nodded. Darius snuck away while they unpacked and went to the kitchen and started cooking. He started a roast with basel, potato's, carrots, and mushrooms with brown gravey. He got out some bread and let it set to rise. He popped in the roast and the bread as he started the chilli which he threw hambuger, kidney beans, chilli's and some onion into. He got the bread out and cut it as the other stuff cooked. **

**They came looking for him as he was making the dressing for the salad. "Darius.' Said Zac crossing his arms. "Oh liten up. I was having fun. I didn't over work my self or hurt myself. Come smell." He said openeing the oven and the roast scent flew out and caught their nose's. "That is so wrong. Your using my stomach against me." Jesse smiled playfully. "I agree Zac moaned. "Listen guys I love you. But I'm not going to break. I'm the son of a Charmed one here. I can swing grown demons acrss rooms by just a twitch of my finger. Point I nee dto be able to feel useful in some way you know. And cooking I enjoy. I agree to leave the othe rthing sto you big strong men. But cooking mine." Said Darius and they nodded in agreement and Zac went up behin dhim and kissed his neck. "Oh and fyi. You are useful in may ways." Zac said and he moaned as Zac bit his ear and then pushed him away. "After dinner and you get desert but not until." Darius said and Zac nodded smiling. "Well round meal. Roast, chili, bread, salad, cock, and then fucking. Just what the doctor orders." jesse smiled and they all laughed. **

**They dressed the table and then sat the food down and sat at the end of the table with Darius at the head and Jesse to his right and Zac to his left. "So given more thought to Paris?" Asked Jesse and he smiled. "Well we are doer's of good. I suspect they need help here to." He smiled. "Yes!" Jesse said and they smiled. "But how would we were that? You having to work in the states and Zac in La most o fthe time." He said. "Well we could use that time we do have to be there as family time and be here for the rest of the time. Plus I don't hav eto go in I have a studio built in here we can work from here." Jesse smiled and he looked at this. "You two planned this." He said smiling. "No it's just a coincidence I have a store here to." Zac said nad they giggled. "Ok." he said and they cheered. **

**Zac and Jesse finished eating so did he and after dishes were done he was picked up in Zac's arms and carried to their room. Zac laid him downa nd they orbed off their cloths. Darius smiled. Jesse laid down and Darius laid between his legs and took his cock in his moutha s Zac ate him out from behind. he fingered Jesse's tight pusy and opened him up. He lined up his cock and started to push in him. He went in slowly and Jesse shivered in exstacy. Zac satrted entering Darius as he bottomed out and Darius kissed Jesse while he was invaded and they were pounding away at one another. Jesse was moaning and stroking his cock. "yes. Darius please fuck me harder." Jesse said and Darius obliged and Zac participated and then Jesse cummed setting off Darius and then Zac. "You know what I think Zac needs a ass full." Darius said getting behind Zac and entering him and starting to fuck him and he got hard again. Darius laid back with him on his litely and Jesse aim his cock at the already filled ass and sprea dhim open even wider. "Ah! Yes bang the shit oput of me." He sai dnad They bliged and Zac was moaning and swearing up a storm. They cummed and he sat in between thema nd cummed so much cum they were a mess. "We need to shower." Zac said. "Why?" Asked Jesse licking up the cum from his chest.**

**They ended up in the showere together. They caressed, cleaned, and made love again. By the end they were all out on the bed cover up. They held one another sleeping peacefully. **

**It was five day's before Chrismas and the family would orb over for Christmas. "ManI have to go into the shop." Zac said disappointed and he pouted. "Well it'll be easier buy you some that you don't kno what it is." Darius teased and Jesse smiled. They kissed one another and went out the door. Zac in his car and Jesse with Darius in his. They drove down the road an dinto the city. They entered the shopping center and got out and walked to one of the stores. They walked in and one of the managers saw them and walke dover. "Bonseur. How may I help you?" She asked. "I need to look with out my fiancee seeing what I'm buying." He said and she had the girls watch them both and make sure neither peaaked. they went around shopping and then left to go to another. they locked evrything in the car. **

**They entered a jewelry store and seperated and looked around.Darius gasped as he saw a chain necklace with a locket. It was platnium and he also saw a ring mad eout of gold with a silver lion on it. He got them and hid them in his bag. He had already got presents for the family so he got them both three things from the shop. Jesse saw a diamond ring and a planium one that were perfect. He bought them and a locket for both. They walked out and enter a restraunt. They were shown to a table and sat placing their order's. They ordered wine and and it was delivered by the owner who sat with them. "Hello my young friends. I am Alex Perez. The owner of Perez." He said and he was young as well not far over 25. "I was pleased to hear that Jesses McCartbey and his fiancee were amoung our people." He said and they smiled. "Well it is beautiful. The lights the sounds." Darius said and Jesse smiled holding his hand across the table. "But where is master Zac?" he asked. "Oh he had to see to his shop so we took the opritunity to do a bit of last minute Christmas shopping." He smiled and Alex nodded. "Very good. Well I must be going. I hope you to feel the love of our city." he said walking away. "I didn't need to. I have it right here." jesse said and kissed him.**

**Zac met them at a place he texted them and told them to wear dress cloths. Darius wore a white blue shirt which showed off his eyes and and Jesse had him leave the top loose said it mad him look romantic and mysterious. His bottoms were black pants and a belt. He wore black leather shoes. Jesse put a black choker on him and he smiled. "Dazzling." He said kissing Darius. Jesse himself wore a white suite peice which was left open to a egg shell blue under shirt that was tight and left nothing to the imagionation. They came up on Zac who wore black suit pants with a open top and white undershirt. They ran up and kissed him. "How are my darlings?" He asked and they said ok. "What's the big surprise?' Darius asked. "You forgot?" Zac smiled. "What?" Said Darius. "Your own birthday." Said Jesse smiling and they were right. "Oh my god. I'm such a scatter brain." He laughed and they kissed him. "We are going in here." Zac said and pointed to a ballroom. "Ok." Darius smiled and they walked in. **

**Tons of people clapped and shouted Happy Birthday to him as they passed. They came to the middle of the room and Bleeding Love came on. "Happy Birthday our love." Jesse said kissing his hand and they all three dance together. Darius was in the middle of them and his head was under Jesse's chin and Zac kissed his neck. "You did great you two.' Darius smiled and kissed jesse then turned kissing Zac. They held him and as the song stopped a giant cake was carried out by Tyra and Vanessa. "Hey baby." Tyra said coming over to kiss him. "Ty he forgot his own birthday." Zac laughed and she giggled. "hey i've been busy. But yes now we can get married." He said and kissed them both. The party went well and he had a so much fun. But the best part...**

**Jesse and Zac danced around poles on the floor. They twirled and humped themand he turned red in the face. "You two are so dead when we get home!" He yelled making everyone laugh. "As long as we die haveing sex with you we'll die happy baby!" Zac said and Jesse giggled.**

**Christmas came and Darius cooking in the kitchen getting ready withjesse helping. The door bell range and Zac opened to a flooding of kids rushing past him to see Darius. "Ah! Your glowing!" Patty smiled seeing him and hugge dhim tight. Patteince pulle dup his shirt and touched his belly. "Hey is my belly public domian?" He asked and they backed off a bit and Piper chuckled with Paige. "What?" He asked them. "Nothing." Piper smiled and they sent the kids in the living room while Piper pushed him out o fthe kitchen.**

**he sat on the couch pouting. "What is it nephew?' Asked henry. "My wife pushe dhim out of his kitchen." Leo said and they smiled. "First jesse and Zac. Now her. Thats it one of you two is carring the next one!" He yelled looking at Jesse and Zac who wore looks of humor and fear mixed. "Yeah we'll see." Zac said and he gave him a dark look. "Fine none of your treat." He said and Zac looked sad. "You wouldn't." He said and Jesse laughed. "Try me and Jesse shout up or none for you either." he warned and Jesse shout up quick. henryand Leo made a whipping motion at them. "Uncles Leo and Henry shout up before I tell your wives." Said Darius getting up to leave and they shout up to. The boys used the same whipping motion.**

**Darius snuck back in the kicthen and took over the candied yams. "Darius!" Piper said sternly coming and crossing her arms. "Hey this is my house.' he said pouting. "And I'm your Aunt. What i say goes.' She smiled and pushed him back in with the kids and guys. "I say present time." He said and everyone gathered around. The kids opened their's first and then Jesse and Zac handed one to him. "He opene dit and inside were two diamond rings. "Your offical engagement rings. Sorry we didn't get them before. hectic life." Zac smiled and he kisse dthema nd handed them theirs. They smiled at the lion ring and locket he got Jesse. After the presents everyone sat down to eat.**

**After the dinner the family left in orbs and after kissing them all good bye. "thank god." Darious said and stripped down to his skin and sat in a naked jesse's lap. " love that bump." Jesse smiled rubbing it. "Babe I love you you know that but any reason you were a paticular bitch today?" Zac asked smiling trying not to laugh. "Yes. If they think I'm a pleasent pregnant man they'll want to come around more and spoil my fun." He said and took Zac in his throat. "Marry fucking Christmas." he smiled and Jesse laughed.**

**Darius was a bit sad they had to leave Paris but he was happy to be seeing all his friends again. When they got there Zac and jesse had to run so he decided to make a secret visit. He walked up the stair's of the San Fran Psuchiatric center and was let into a room where his mom was on a different side of glass. He sat in the chair. "Hello mother." He said and she looked at him. "What is it you want? What to shot me full of more arrows?' She asked. "You hurt me. We meerily did what we had to do and i do remember healing you." He said and Phoebe just sighed. "And don't call me your mother." She said poisionously. "Fine I thought you'd like to know Phoebe that I'm pregnant with your first grandchild." He said getting up to walk out leaving her behind. He walked out and hopped into his car and drove around the city just trying to clear his head. He decided to head to Zac's shop. He pulled in and walked inside. Zac was working and dicussing things as he walked in. "Well well if it an't my artistic guy." He said surprising Zac. Zac walked over and kissed him. "What you doing here" He asked smiling. "Oh got bored. Thought I'd stop in to see how you were doing." he said and Zac showed himover and handed him the scetches. "Wow honey these are awesome." he smiled. "Thought you'd like them." He said and Zac nodded.**

**After two hours he left the shop and went out driving again and ended up back home and he walked inside. He was alone and took off his cloths walking around. He walked into the living room and didn't notice the man sitting in the corner until he heard a grunt. he turned and covered himself. "Who are you?" He asked and the man stood. "Why I'm your father Darius." he smiled and Darius orbed out and back in Manor clothed. He looked threw the book and the man appeared. "Why are you hear?' He asked and the man closed in. "Why I'm here to get to know my son." He smiled and he flage his hand sending him flying and orbed him into a spot and orbed the crystals around him. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Zac! Jesse! Wyatt, Chris!" He yelled and after five monutes appeared. "Who's he?' Asked Jesse holding Darius. "Everyone meet my father." He said and they looked at him then to the man.**


End file.
